


Бумажное королевство

by Yozhik



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Бумажное королевство

Такими и должны быть розы – колючими и нежными, неприступными и прекрасными; но первый раз коснуться ладонью щеки Утены страшно – сколько бы он ни думал, что она и сама этого ищет.   
Коснуться губ губами ещё страшнее; в первый миг Тога даже ждёт какого-то знамения – неосознанно, потому что здесь вообще ничего не бывает просто так, и так легко представить, что и этот момент нежданной близости тоже лишь часть чьей-то игры.  
Или нет. Или это шанс на другую игру, со своими правилами.  
Утена заливается густым румянцем и вздыхает, ему кажется – с облегчением.  
Он не стал её принцем когда-то, но может стать им сейчас.


End file.
